De la vida de una dama
by MissLittleTOD
Summary: ¿La verdad?–se preguntó-y después tomaran a la culpable ¡Y eso no! A ella no, es mi hija... ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quise! Al nacer la abandone en una casa cuna aunque jamás la olvidé/ Vivia las mejores epocas de mi vida y estaba enamorada, Sasuke Uchiha era el amor de mi vida pero el destino tenia otros planes para mi/ -Señor juez, a ese hombre lo mate ¡YO LO MATE!


**Todos los personajes de NARUTO pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basado en un poema de Catalina Pastrana**

**Personaje principal: Sakura, insinuacion de SasuSaku mas adelante**

* * *

**De la vida de una dama**

-Permanecerás en esta celda hasta mañana, el día de tu juicio, si te encuentran culpable tendremos que trasladarte a la prisión con las demás presas-decía aquel policía mientras cerraba la celda después que la acusada había entrado con calma en lo que seria su habitación las próximas 24 horas.- Cualquier cosa que necesites déjame saber y te lo traeré enseguida

-Arigato, Itachi-kun-decía con serenidad, con la mirada perdida, como inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, acto que desespero al policía

-Sakura ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿En verdad me vas a decir que fuiste tu quien asesino a ese hombre? No puedo creerte, simplemente no tiene sentido, tu nunca harías algo así.

-Tal vez nunca asesinaría a un hombre, pero si haría otras cosas-Respondió-Itachi-kun-alzo la mirada, suplicante-No insistas… Por favor

-No te entiendo Sakura, todo mundo sabe que esto es una farsa, por eso estas aquí, si el mundo entero no te conociera estarías ya en la prisión revolcándote en la mugre y la miseria con otras personas que en verdad cometieron un crimen-decia exasperado, mientras se aferraba a los barrotes de esa pequeña celda, con gran fuerza- Dime que es lo que pasa, los Uchiha somos la policía, somos tus amigos, podemos ayudarte ¿alguien te esta manipulando? ¿Alguien te amenazo? Tu dime lo que sea y mañana mismo estarás en tu casa con Katsuyu tomando un te helado como a ti te gusta, pero por favor, tienes que decirme

-¡Basta!-Alzo la voz, y el Uchiha guardo silencio-En verdad te lo agradezco Itachi, pero ahorita no puedo hablar, no puedo pensar, ni yo entiendo ahorita que esta pasando-se acercó a los barrotes y poso sus manos sobre las de su amigo- Por favor, eres de mis amigos mas confiables, y por eso te pido que no me presiones, déjame descansar, por favor, en el momento en que pueda volver a pensar, hablare, pero ahora solo ve y sigue haciendo tu trabajo, hoy solo soy una prisionera mas-le dio una leve sonrisa acariciando su mejilla, dio la media vuelta, se recostó en el colchón que había ahí, volteando hacia la pared.

En vista de la negatividad de su amiga para hablar de lo sucedido las últimas horas, Itachi Uchiha dio la vuelta y se alejó, molesto pero aun así seguro que su amiga, no había cometido aquel homicidio del que ella misma se había declarado culpable.

Una vez que escucho lejos los pasos de su amigo, volteo su vista al techo, aun aturdida por todo lo que había hecho, empezó a recordar y pensar ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Estaba confundida, y buscando una respuesta, empezó a recordar toda su vida, pensando ¿en que momento se había equivocado? ¿Como fue que termino ahí?

…

Nacida en 1910 en Tokyo, Japon bajo el nombre de Sakura Senju, sus padres, Kotaro Senju, maestro de matemáticas en la Universidad de Tokyo, y Akane Haruno, ama de casa, gozaban de una buena economía y una gran estabilidad en todos sus ámbitos, pero eso no impidió que a los 5 años de edad de la oji-verde, su padre no dudara en aceptar un trabajo en una prestigiosa universidad de Paris, mismo lugar donde vivía su hermana mayo, Tsunade Senju, una reconocida doctora. Fue entonces que en 1915 se mudaron a Paris, al barrio Japonés, pero gracias a los beneficios que recibía Kotaro en su trabajo, se mudaron a la parte residencial, donde solo la gente de muy buena categoría entraba.

Ellos no se encontraban en la punta de la sociedad, sin embargo, fue gracias a la reputación de Tsunade y el trabajo de Kotaro, lo que le abrió muchas puertas a esta familia.

A lado de hijos de muchas familias de renombre francés y japonés, Sakura creció rodeada de lujos y buenas posiciones, nunca fue conocida como una dama descortés y alborotada, al mismo tiempo que iba creciendo, iba notándose en ella su afán hacia su propia independencia. Amaba viajar y salir con sus amigos, era una damisela muy sociable y con muy buena imagen, acompañada de la de su familia.

Tuvo pocos novios, pero si tuvo muchísimos pretendientes, sus padres no dudaban que como era común en esos tiempos, que cuando llegase el momento indicado, su hija no tardaría en encontrar un buen marido, y tenían razón, una vez cumplidos los 18, le llegaron propuestas de todo tipo y de todos, pero para desgracia de sus padres, nunca acepto ninguna propuesta.

_**Siempre tubo por casa el firmamento,  
no soporto un techo sobre su cabeza,  
ni una lágrima ajena a su tímida tristeza. **_

Ella decia tener ya al amor de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha, pero que no era eso la que lo detenía, si no que ella no quería atarse a nadie, ella quería seguir conociendo Europa y todo lo que pudiera.

_**Buscó como la alondra  
un refugio en distintas lejanías,  
un sol penetrante en cada aurora,  
y un nuevo amanecer en cada día. **_

Hasta ese momento, había tenido una vida de ensueño, pero fue a los 19 años que su vida iba a tener un gran giro si no tomaba una decisión

…

Había pasado una hora desde que se había sumido en sus recuerdos, hubiera seguido pensando, pero fue su nombre lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, y es que era de suponerse que tendría diversas visitas, empezando con su familia y sus amigos.

Todos preguntaban lo mismo

¿Qué haces ahí?

¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué haces esto?

Y muchas cosas mas, pero como había pasado con su cercano amigo Itachi, no dijo mucho, y al cabo de un tiempo, poco a poco todos iban despejando aquel lugar, yéndose con el corazón acelerado, muchos decepcionados, otros molestos, sorprendidos, y muchos sentimientos mas.

-Sakura-chan…-

Una fina y cortes voz le llamo la atención, como todas las demás, le llamaba, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, alzo su mirada rápidamente y con ojos iluminados, como si en esa persona encontrara alivio, rápido se pego a los barrotes y por encima de ellos, la abrazo y rompió en llanto.

Aquella mujer al otro lado de la celda, dejo caer las cosas que traía y abrazo a su muy allegada amiga con fuerza.

Una vez que la peli rosa se calmo, se separo y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, limpiándole los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, tratando de hacerle ver que todo iba a estar bien.

-Supuse que ibas a necesitar calor y comida encerrada aqui, asi que te traje este cobertor, y unas manzanas- decia pasando las cosas por los tubos que la separaban de su amiga

-Arigato Hinata-chan…-agradecio mientras acomodaba aquella sabana y las manzanas en la cama, seguido de esa acción, se acercó nuevamente a su amiga y dio un hondo suspiro

-¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

-Hay una chica…-La Hyuga, presto atención a su amiga cuando empezó a hablar- En mi casa, tiene 16 años mas o menos, Mika, se, se llama Mika. Por favor, ve y dile que se quede en la casa- decia un poco nerviosa, aun procesando todo lo que pasaba y su relacion con esa muchacha

-¿Mika? Te conozco Sakura, y por eso siento que no se trata de tu nueva ayudante domestica-La ojijade palidecio al escuchar eso, temiendo por lo que vendria despues- ¿Puedo preguntar, quien es ella?

-Hinata... Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que nadie sabe, pero por favor te ruego, te suplico que esto quede entre tu y yo…-agarro ambas manos de su amiga y la miro suplicanate

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, siempre

-Mika-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sintio un nudo en la garganta mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarle tantas cosas a su amiga

Hinata noto la tension de Sakura, asi que tomo entre su rostro entre sus manos y la miro, le dedico una mirada muy maternal, tipica de la Hyuuga, dandole a entender que estaba segura, Sakura respiro hondo y volvio a hablar

-Es... Mi hija

* * *

Bueno, ace tiempo publique este primer capitulo pero lo elimine y decidi editarle unos detalles y volverlo a publicar. Diganme que les parecio, realmente me inspire cuando lo escribi, ya que me fascina el poema en que lo base, sera una historia algo dramatica pero les prometo que valdra la pena :). Asi que espero su opinion o si le ven un futuro jaja. Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario (constructivo).

Gracias por leer :)!

Todd~


End file.
